


Back to Where They Came From

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [70]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Some Fluff, Teen!Clint, i have no other tags, ish, kid!Clint, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shield discovered Clint when he was in High School</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Where They Came From

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: It's a great song you should listen if you'd like :) this verse in it "He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue. Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through." I was wondering if you could do a high school AU Clint centric? So I want like Fury and Maria to be in it (special school for gifted in things? A pre-SHIELD thing? I dunno) and the team are obv like family. Clint's brother, Jaq work there (instructors for skills like archery?) and they're abusing Clint, trying to get him to tell them information about SHIELD and like he has to pretend he's okay? Like basically an abused AU?

When Clint had been declared legally deaf when he was 4, and then diagnosed with dyslexia at age 8 - he hadn’t been very optimistic about the future. 

Well, he could have been, if it hadn’t been for his parents, and his three older brothers always telling him how stupid he would be... Or how he would always just stay the ‘accident’ that never should have happened.

Which Clint couldn’t argue with because he knew it was true. 

Clint had been an accident that Harold and Edith Barton hadn’t expected (or wanted for that matter). They already had three strapping boys (Jacques - the eldest, Buck - the middle, and Barney - the youngest) that were strong, intelligent, and hard-working who were all already in high school. 

But they were a religious family, so the thought of giving up the baby wasn’t one they even considered. 

So Clint had grown up being the hated baby of the family, until his parents died in a car crash coming to pick him up early from school because he had gotten sick.  

His brothers hated him for that as well, and made sure he knew it all through his grade, middle, and high school years.

But their hatred of Clint didn’t stop them from using the shit out of the boy. 

No, they taught him everything they could about their given trades. 

And then they used him to commit crimes (mostly robberies when he was younger, but as he could older, the most heinous the things they forced him into doing). 

It wasn’t until he turned 16 that things really got ‘interesting’.

Jacques, Buck, and Barney had decided to get into the contract murder business, and seeing how Clint had become the best shot out of all of them (the lack of hearing more than made up in dexterity and eye sight), they decided that he should be the one to actually fulfill the obligations. 

Well this got him pretty high on some government agencies lists, but nobody had ever been able to catch him - until SHIELD came along. 

One night in his senior year of high school, when he really should have been studying for his AP test the next day (he never stopped studying, the woes of someone with a learning disability), he was being shot in the leg by some dude in a suit as his brothers were shouting at him over their shitty ass comm for letting their mark go.   

Two weeks later, Clint was out of the hospital, and was officially the newest recruit to SHIELD. 

But since Clint was still in school, most of the work he did with the organization was training after school, or talking to the ‘new teachers’ during lunch: Mr. Fury, Mrs. Hill, and the TA, Mr. Coulson. 

Clint felt like he had true potential for the first time in his life, and couldn’t have been happier with the fact that he never had to help his brothers again. (Also, he and Agent Coulson - who was only 7 years older than Clint - may be flirting a bit but that’s beside the point).

Everything was going swell, until his brothers wanted in on Clint’s deal.

They could all see that once Clint graduated, they weren’t going to have a lackey doing their dirty work anymore, and they would also have a sibling on the right side of the law. 

It caused a lot of friction at home, and at school (how the three older brothers all got jobs at the high school, Clint would never want to know). 

When Clint wouldn’t bend to their demands, the demands got uglier. 

It got so bad that some days Clint couldn’t even make it into school, the pain was too great. 

Still, Clint wouldn’t bend, wouldn’t let them take the one good thing out of his life. 

The more they pushed, the more he fought back, the more he did so, the more angry they got. 

Until it finally came to a head three days before graduation. 

Clint hadn’t gone to school that day because of the bruises covering his body, and the brothers had given yet another lame excuse to our three hidden SHIELD Agents, so they took matters into their own hands. 

Dropping by the Barton family home that evening; Fury, Hill, and Coulson caught the brothers mid-kick into Clint’s battered body.

This of course led to them immediately taking out the brothers without a problem, and an hour later they were in a holding cell, while Clint was in a hospital bed. 

Clint was able to graduate two days later, and went with the SHIELD Agents to their base in New York that very same day.

Clint didn’t see his brothers until almost 20 years later, when the trio burst out of prison.

By then Clint was an experience SHIELD Agent and Avenger, and with the help of his friends and husband (Phil Coulson), he had no trouble at all sending them right back to where they came from. 

~The End

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
